1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document process system, an image formation device, a document process method and a recording medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
As one example of techniques for strengthening the security of documents, files and so on, there has been a method for setting a security policy for restricting operations of each document and file. To view or update a document for which the security policy is set, it is required to meet the condition provided by the security policy. For example, by matching identification information set for the document with identification information specified by the security policy, viewing and updating become possible.